


I'll Love You Till The End ( Matsuoka Rin/ Reader )

by JustATrashcan



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATrashcan/pseuds/JustATrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh deeply as you hug the pillow closer towards your body. You've been waking up like this for the past week. You always wake up at 3 A.M. and continuously think 'Does he love me?' You don't know why, but at the back of your mind, even though he asked you to be his girlfriend, that he doesn't. Well one day you decide to ask him. </p><p>I do not own Free! or any of the characters. All I own is the fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Till The End ( Matsuoka Rin/ Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I know it's shit so I am open to criticism!

You sigh deeply as you pull the pillow closer to your body, the cold winter air drifting in from the closed window. Once again, you had woken up around 3 A.M. thinking the same thoughts as before. ' Does he actually....love me? Is he just dating me out of pity?' You were talking about none other than your boyfriend of one year, Rin Matsuoka. Although Rin had always made sure you got attention.. it was never in public. It was always behind closed doors. He never went further than holding your hand when people were around. You would try and hug him, but it always resulted into and awkward encounter and you both not talking much afterwards. And with that set it always made you feel as if he was embarrassed of you. You never told him about what you were feeling because you were always way too nervous about what he would say. Mostly because you were afraid that he was going to say that, yes indeed he was embarrassed of you and rather they just not do anything at all. As you were thinking of this you felt tears threatening to spill. You sniffled softly trying not to awake the sleeping Rin beside you. Even though it was an all guys school you had always gotten away with staying the night at his place. At least for the past two weeks. Thinking about Rin and sleeping with him made you go back to the thoughts, which again made you sigh. You let out a little 'eep!' of shock as you felt arms tighten around you. You look back to see Rin starring up at you with a tired expression. "Y/N what are you doing up?" He asked questioning you. " O-oh... Well I umm..." You knew lying to him was not a choice because he knew exactly when you were. You sighed in defeat. " Rin... are you embarrassed of me?" You asked him looking anywhere but his eyes. You could see the shock in his face, but it soon turned into anger. " Y/N where did you get that idea?? Did someone say something?!" He said clenching his fists. "N-no! It's just... you never do anything romantic with me in public, I can't help but feel that it's true." You whispered softly. He sighed softly, running a hand through his maroon hair. "Y/N, I know I don't show it a lot I just get embarrassed a lot, but. I love you more than words can say, I know it's cheesy as hell but it's true." He made a plopping sound as he fell down on the bed pulling you near him " It's pretty chilly so stay close..alright?"


End file.
